The Dead in the World
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: This story is based on my idea. How it would be look like if Aubrey and Jessica was not in Bones but in The Walking Dead? Crossover survivor AU, rated M for language, blood, violence and explicit sexual themes.
1. Get to the pharmacy

It was overcast, the city was destroyed, the buildings were debris, and everywhere they could say they were living dangerous walking undeads.

There seemed to be no survivor, after a pandemic and the global crisis accompanied by the collapse of society, the world turned into a dead waste. Of those infected who could not longer help, the zombies were bite-carrying disease. Although it was brutal, the only way to prevent spread was to kill an infected person before he became a zombie yet. Yes, the disease prevent regeneration, so they could see organs and other parts of the body.

For a moment there was a silence before hearing the painful moan of a young man. He was hiding behind a former fishing shop. He cursed. He held his left hand with. his right hand. He was injured. He hand an ugly wound on his left hand, the wound bleeding, and he was threatened to either kill or kill by zombies. He had black hair, green eyes and face of a young man. He was wearing a black shirt, dark brown jeans and black boots. He knew he would get to the nearest pharmacy, find a first aid kit, and videinzine, punch stitches, and bandage. He dis not feel good about he see his own meat. When it happened, he barely escaped a bite.

"You can handle James, before you were an special agent, and you will not be afraid of the undead monsters," he said and he took deep breath.

He knew he would have to get a weapon, find some supplies and the other survivors.

He noticed there is a pharmacy at the back of the city, he decided to risk it. He also had a small backpack with things he could take from home.

Unfortunately, it was not as simple as he wished, everywhere here was a living undead. If he could use parkour, he would use it and jump around them like a ninja, and he would not risk at the ground by jumping on the buildings.


	2. Another survivor

He had something to do not to notice him, he was afraid to feel the smell of blood and throw himself on kill him and shake his body.

He felt the adrenaline in his veins rising with every step, and the heart beat like a race. He was in a hurry, the wound bleeding, and his left hand was from the blood.

He silently sneaking to the back of the building, breaking through the door and getting inside. It was extinguished, and drugs were spread on the ground. He did not hesitate, he grabbed all he needed, leaned against the door and began to stitch the bleeding wound. The injury was fatal, threatening him to die. He clenched his teeth and tried not to scream out of his lungs even though he suffered.

He bundled the wound, injury blew a bit after stitching, but was slowly stopped bleeding. He lost a lot of blood, so his head ached.

He took a several first-aid kits in the case of emergency. He knew he would something to eat now.

The weapon had yet to find, so he had a pipe, but he could fight only with one hand so far. The hand still hurts. Night was approaching and it was clear he would have to hide somewhere and spend the night here.

From the meal, he managed to get three things, so for the dinner he had can of beans, chocolate bar, dried chicken meat and a bottle of water.

When he was a child, he was in Scouts. He was glad he was there at all, because now in his adulthood, he was in the apocalypse now.

Steps were stopped him, he seemed a little child.

"Hey small," he said "Do not be afraid, I will not bite you. Are you hungry too? I'll give you something to eat, after all we're both in the apocalypse and we need to help. My name is James Aubrey. Do you know where are your mum and dad?"

Aubrey knew there was a child here. He liked kids and want to be a dad one day. He was unable to hurt a child.

Aubrey soon noticed something suspicious. The little girl not only spoke, but it was the smell of a corpse.

The heart began to beat again quickly, and adrenaline was flowing in the blood.

Hardly ending the chase with a small zombie, so Aubrey had almost beaten up with another survivor- man who had brown hair, green eyes . Well, Aubrey not expected he met another survivor. Because he had gun and a patch on the coat. It looked like he there was because of a collecting of a supplies.

"Goddamit and I though city of Portland is dead." he said "I'll take you to a colony in the woods. Otherwise zombies kill you."

 _He is green brain_ Aubrey said to himself.


End file.
